Hollywood Gleeks
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: What will happen if Nationals was in Hollywood? Well this story explains it all! Will Rachel and Finn elope? What will happen between Loren and Eddie? R
1. Chapter 1

-Lima-

Will-Okay guys this year's Nationals is in… Finn give me a drum roll!

-Finn gives him a drum roll-

Will-Hollywood!

-Everyone cheers-

Will-Let's get started! Who has a song?

Rachel-Me and the girls have been working on something!

Will-Okay go ahead ladies the floor is yours!

-The girls walk to floor and sing "Starships" by Nicki Minaj-

Will-Ladies that was fantastic! I think we should do it at Nationals what do you guys think?

Guys-Yeah!

Will-Now we need two more songs!

-Hollywood; Jake's office-

Jake-Hey Eddie, Hey Loren

Eddie-Hey Jake what's up?

Jake-I just got off the phone with so friends of mine there is going to be a Nation singing competition here in Hollywood and he was wondering if you two would be celebrity judges!

Eddie-I think it's great what do you think Lo?

Loren-I say we do it!

Eddie-Then I'm in too!

Jake-Okay I'll call them!

-One week later in Lima-

Will-We need one more song

Tina-I think that Finn and Rachel should do a duet!

Will-Tina that's a great idea Rachel, Finn?

Rachel-We'll do it!

-Hollywood Nationals-

Emc-Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 2012 Nationals and know our celebrity judges… Singing sensations Eddie Duran and Loren Tate!

-Only saying them; backstage-

Will-Okay guys we're first up are you guys ready?

New Direction-Yeah!

Will-Show circle!

-On stage-

Emc-First up the New Directions!

-Girls on stage sing starship, Rachel sings her solo, Finn and Rachel sing I Just Can't Stop Loving You; crowed cheers; Award Ceremony-

Loren-And the winner of the 2012 Nationals getting first place and opening for me and Eddie Duran's next concert is…

Eddie-From William McKinley High the New Directions!

-New Directions cheer and hug; Finn and Rachel kiss; After the competition; Loren walks up to Rachel and Finn-

Loren-Hey I'm Loren it's nice to meet you guys

Rachel-Hi I'm Rachel this is my fiancée Finn!

Loren-I remember when I was like you guys I wasn't in my school Glee club though. You guys are incredible singers stick to it and I know that you guys will go far!

Finn-Thank you!

Loren-Your welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Mess ups and Marriages

-Loren walks away and Puck walks up to her-

Puck-Hello gorgeous!

Loren-I have a boyfriend!

Puck-So doesn't matter to me

-Puck leans in and Loren leans back-

Loren-Well it matters to me! I love my boyfriend!

Puck-Whatever your lose!

-Puck walks away; Loren's dressing room; Eddie walks in Loren-

Eddie-What the h*** was that?

Loren-Eddie nothing happened just some guy hitting on me!

Eddie-Well I don't like him hitting on you!

Loren-And you think I like it whenever we go out some girl is winking and smiling at you!

Eddie-How can I make that stop Lo? I can't stop other girls! What are you stupid!

-Just as Eddie said that he covered his mouth-

Eddie-Lo I'm so-

-Loren runs out to her car drives to her other spot Eddie doesn't know about parks and starts to cry; Loren's dressing room-

Eddie-(on the phone with Mel) Mel do you know where Lo is?!

Mel-No why what happened?

Eddie-We got into a fight and I don't know where she went

Mel-What did you say to her?

Eddie-I might have called her… (whisper) stupid

Mel-EDDIE DURAN HOW COULD YOU CALL HER SUPID WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT!

Eddie-I know that was the worst thing I ever did!

Mel-Even dating Chloe!?

Eddie-Even that!

Mel-Okay I know where she is!

-Loren's spot Loren is at the side of her car crying into her knees Eddie pulls up and sees her and runs to her-

Eddie-Loren I am so, so sorry I didn't mean it I swear! I love you with all my heart calling you stupid was the worst thing I ever did including dating Chloe!

-Loren looks up-

Loren-Really!?

Eddie-Really!

-They hug; with Rachel and Finn-

Finn-I have to ask you something!

Rachel-What is it?

Finn-Do you want to get married?

Rachel-Well we are engaged!

Finn-Come on you know what I mean we can elope!

Rachel-Really!? Now?

Finn-Yeah now do you want to marry me now?

Rachel-Yes

-Finn and Rachel get up and get dressed fancy and go downstairs and Kurt and Blaine see them-

Kurt-Where are you guys going all dressed up?

Finn-I'm taking Rachel to dinner you can join

Blaine-Nah we don't want to intrude

Rachel-Okay we'll see you guys later


End file.
